There is currently a plurality of container devices for disposable hygienic products such as tissues, wet wipes, face towels and similar products. The known containers and dispenser devices may be manufactured in rigid or flexible plastic material, cardboard, heavyweight paper or other materials that provide the structural characteristics required to the container. Some of these containers have hinged lids with mechanical or adhesive sealing to keep the moisture of the product. However, most of these containers have the disadvantage of not possessing elements for dispensing the products during its use, however, there are some patent documents in the prior art related to rigid containers with elements to dispense tissue-type paper products or wet wipes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,112 describes a cardboard container for non-intertwined tissues, having a top opening in the container which gives access to the tissues. The invention consists of a hinged flange which is pivoted at the inner wall opposed to the opening that remains in a straight horizontal position near the top face of the container. The flange has also an adhesive mean portion in its distal end. The invention works when a user presses the flange from its straight down position until the adhesive mean portion contacts the top tissue of the stack, lifting it towards the user when the flange returns to the straight position. Therefore, this patent has the disadvantage that the container has no lid, so the tight sealing would not be retained in case it should contain wet wipes. Another disadvantage refers to the fact that the use of adhesive means for lifting wipes does not provide the appropriate fastening strength in the wet wipes. Finally, this patent has the disadvantage that the user must press the finger against the flange inside the container so the pivot of the flange can fail due to the mechanical fatigue resulting from the excessive pressure of the user.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,323 describes a rigid container for storing non-intertwined tissues, which has a hinged lid allowing access to the tissues through all its top surface. Further, the lid has a hinged frame by one of its sides at the distal end of the spring-loaded lid. The frame comprises adhesive means in its distal side. While the hinged lid is in the closed position, the frame rests on the top tissue of the stack due to the spring means action. In use, the user lifts the hinged lid and the frame grabs the top tissue of the stack by the adhesive means. When lifting the hinged lid up to 90° with respect to the horizontal surface, the frame is above the stack holding the top tissue of the stack so as to facilitate its grip to the user. This patent has the disadvantage that the adhesive means does not provide the appropriate fastening strength for lifting the wet wipes, further, the spring mechanism of the hinged frame may fail due to the mechanical fatigue of the spring.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,006 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,670, protect inventions aimed to rigid containers with no lids for dispensing non-intertwined tissue-type products. These patents work through a hinged arm in the rear portion of the container. The arms are comprised by elongated springs having heads with adhesive means at their distal end. During normal operation, the user presses the arm down from an initial position until the head with adhesive means contacts the top tissue of the stack, lifting it towards the user when the arm returns to its initial position. Therefore, these patents have the disadvantage that the dispensing containers have no lid, so the tight sealing would not be retained in case they should contain wet wipes. Another disadvantage refers to the fact that the use of adhesive means for lifting wipes does not provide the appropriate fastening strength in the wet wipes. Finally, these patents have the disadvantage that the user must press the finger against the arms to the inside of the dispenser container, so the arms mechanism can fail because of the mechanical fatigue due to the excessive pressures from the user.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,200 describes a rigid container for tissue-type products that are continuously attached by break lines. The container has an opening which is initially covered by a detachable lid and a fastening element consisting of a flange clamped by a spring on the inner surface of the top face adjacent to the opening of the container. During use, as the user removes a tissue, the fastening element moves back until it abuts with a break line, which is perforated by the compressed spring strength so as to allow for the user to break the whole break line and remove only one tissue. Therefore, this patent would not be useful in the case of dry or wet wipes which are not continuously attached by break lines. Moreover, the detachable lid would not retain the tight sealing in case it should contain wet wipes.
Finally, US patent application US20120187140 describes a cardboard box-type container for non-intertwined tissues. The container has an opening which is initially covered by a detachable lid and a helical spring coupled at the periphery adjacent to the opening on the inner surface of the top face of the container. The function of the helical spring is to entrap the top tissue of the stack within it and hold the remaining tissues by exerting a pressure which allows to slip only the top tissue. The application has the disadvantage that the tissue product being removed could break should the helical spring pressure be too high on any part. Additionally, this invention does not have the adequate means for dispensing a single product to the user, and the detachable lid would not retain the tight seal in case it should contain wet wipes.
Thus, there is the need for a system for dispensing non-intertwined wet wipes in a rigid container. Moreover, there is the specific need that the rigid container allows for dispensing one wet wipe at a time. Finally, there is also the need to include the necessary means to tightly seal the container so that the wet wipes do not lose the liquid moisture they have.